


First Time's the Charm

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clan Techie, Canon Universe, First Times, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, Sabertech, Top Kylo Ren, slight comparisons to Hux, virgin Clan Techie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: When Kylo decided to stop at a space station he didn't think he'd meet someone who'd catch his eye. And then he sees Techie and immediately knows he wants him.Not only that, he has to bring him back to the Order.





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyluxXOXO summerfest week 5! Prompts used: shelter, alien, station.

Kylo was still a few weeks away from the Finalizer when he decided to stop at an alien space station. Places like these weren’t unknown to him, in his youth he had seen many but also now when he went on a mission for his master.

The aliens were non-humanoid lifeforms he hadn’t seen yet but they spoke basic well enough to sell him something that wasn’t protein bars or re-hydrated food. They weren’t susceptible to the Force either, which made it harder to figure out their intentions or to barter with them on his own terms. But in the end they were simple traders who didn’t know the First Order – not yet anyway – and who wanted nothing else but to sell their wares. For enough credits they gave him anything he could want from their stocks.

He didn’t see many humans there, which was a pity. Maybe they could take this small station over in the future. That was if the Order decided to penetrate this deep into wild space. Well, wild according to the definition of the Core worlds. The aliens out here seemed to know more about this corner of space and Kylo wasn’t beyond buying some star charts. He’d present them to his master after getting back as an excuse for his dilly-dallying.

Kylo had only decided to stay in the station for a few hours but he felt like he was missing something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was like a premonition from the Force but nothing definite.

And then he spotted him. At first he thought it was Hux but Hux’s hair was much shorter and less greasy. No, this man looked like he was Hux’s twin and this intrigued Kylo so much that he eavesdropped heavily on him.

As it turned out the man’s name was ‘Techie’ which wasn’t much to go on and he was a technician of some sort who specialized in everything computers. He fixed board computer of spaceships as well as trade terminals of the shops on the station. Still, he looked like he didn’t belong here. He also had an entirely different air about him than Hux. Through the Force Kylo could feel Techie’s despair like a fog around him, the yearning for something better. It intrigued him.

Like a fool he kept tabs on this man for longer than was simple curiosity and he decided to stay an entire standard day observing him from a distance.

He found out a few things that alarmed but also amused him.

Techie slept in a tiny compartment of one of the stores that sold weapon parts. It was like a storage unit, just long enough to stretch out his long legs with a hatch to close it. He cleaned up at one of refresher units they offered to paying visitors of the station, using his own hard-earned credits to do so. It wasn’t a good life but from what Kylo could see Techie was brilliant with computers. At least he didn’t go hungry.

He had to have him.

And then he wanted to take him away from the station and install him in the First Order. After all, a man like Techie was wasted among alien scum that didn’t appreciate his talents. That and giving someone with this level of desperation a proper home ensured loyalty far easier than forcing them.

Also, bothering Hux with a lookalike from wild space tickled Kylo extremely. But who knew? Maybe this ‘Techie’ was Hux’s long-lost brother? And if not … Well, no one needed to know. He could even work as Hux’s double if need be. For now Kylo observed.

Near the end of the day Kylo left his helmet on his ship, knowing full well what kind of charm his bare face bore on unsuspecting civilians. At least to humans he looked good, to aliens maybe not so much. He looked himself over in the mirror of his tiny refresher unit to make sure that his hair was immaculate. After all he wanted to impress this ‘Techie’ and Kylo hoped that it wouldn’t take much.

Perfectly groomed he left his ship and strutted straight towards the man in question.

Techie was negotiating with an alien when Kylo came to stand close, patiently waiting his turn. As it so happened Techie had already seen him and Kylo knew that look. Oh, he knew it rather well. He didn’t even need to prod the man through the Force to know that there was a certain interest.

Kylo had to admit that there was nothing attractive about Techie’s greasy long hair and the fact that he appeared to be even skinnier than Hux. Underfed. Malnourished even. The man’s cheeks were gaunt.

There was something about this man though that attracted him and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Not yet anyway. Kylo would find out soon enough.

The alien eventually left and Techie focused his attention on Kylo, his entire demeanor suggesting that he was rather nervous. But also maybe a little aroused? This close Kylo could see that Techie’s eyes were artificial. From too far away they had fooled him but not anymore.

Techie cleared his throat.

“Uh, can I … help you with something?” he said, despite their gaunt appearance Techie’s cheeks were slightly pink and cute.

“Yes, I’d like you to take a look at my ship’s computer. It’s been glitching recently and I have a long way home,” Kylo said, not specifying exactly what the problem was. Even though this ‘glitch’ was made-up, Techie didn’t have to know about it. Not at first anyway.

“It’s the big, black one over there, right? The Upsilon?” Techie said, pointing at Kylo’s ship. It was actually a shuttle but the comforts on a long mission were better than the single seat he had in this TIE reaper.

“That’s quite right. Follow me.”

Techie went with him without another word and Kylo could tell how nervous he was, despite the fact that this was his job. Maybe had never seen a shuttle like this one before? Something this sleek and dark, just like Kylo. It was unlikely, given that many different types of ships where docked in the station.

Inside Kylo pointed him towards the small living quarter with a nod.

“You can use the shower in my refresher if you like, as part of my thanks for looking at the computer,” Kylo said. Techie looked at him surprised but didn’t say anything. Then his brows knit together, confusion on his face but maybe also a tiny bit of anger?

“Okay so, the computer?” Techie said. Kylo pointed him towards the console where everything was more than fine. As a matter of fact, the last system check had not brought up any negative results.

Kylo watched from a distance as Techie started to work with the computer and a datapad he pulled out of one of his pockets. When he worked on it for less than five minutes he turned around scared and confused. Kylo advanced on him slowly, getting caught by surprise when Techie tried to make a break for it. He couldn’t get past Kylo though.

“Please,” Techie whispered, despair in his fake eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kylo said, holding up one hand. “I had some ulterior motive inviting you here but it’s different than what you might think.” He smiled at Techie in the most seductive way he could manage and slowly removed one of his gloves. Techie shivered in front of him but when Kylo caressed his cheek he quietly said, “Ohh...”

“Yes. I know you feel it too,” Kylo said. “Unless you don’t want to…?”

“I’m not a prostitute.”

“I’m well aware. You’re servicing computers. Let me service you instead.” Kylo winked at him and Techie’s face visibly became more and more pinkish. “I can make it worth your time. No one services a man like I can,” Kylo purred. Maybe it was a bit much but he didn’t even need the Force to notice Techie’s reaction. He was certainly flattered.

“But why me?” Techie backed away slowly.

“Why not you? I’m a long way from home and you’re pretty,” Kylo said, not entirely sure if all of it was a lie or just a small part. It didn’t matter. The more he looked at Teche the more he liked what he saw despite the bionic eyes and the greasy hair.

“Unless you don’t want to?” It would be a shame but he might still offer him a job in the Order … and seduce him later. There was always time.

“It’s not that,” Techie said nervously, holding up his hands beseechingly. “It’s just … I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Sex with a stranger or sex with a man?”

Techie was quiet for a moment, his face more pink than ever before. He looked away before he spoke again, his gaze glued to the ground.

“Sex in general,” he whispered. “No one ever wanted me, I guess...”

Hearing this made Kylo’s skin prickle under his heavy garments. He didn’t have a virgin in a very long time. Usually the men he was with were at least somewhat experienced. Sometimes even more so than himself. This might be fun.

Kylo removed his other glove.

“I’d be honored if you’d have me as your first,” he said with a toothy grin. “If you want. Any way you want.”

“Yes,” Techie shouted, then he pressed his hands to his mouth. “I’m sorry, I meant yes, I’d like that. I don’t know what I like. You’ll have to teach me,” he mumbled behind his hands. They were beautiful hands for someone with such a rough life.

“I’d love to,” Kylo said. Leaving the gloves where they lay on the ground, Kylo beckoned Techie deeper into the ship to the small private quarters he had. It would be good enough for now, better than what Techie had at the space station and cheaper than the tiny capsules a visitor could rent.

Techie followed him although he was still a nervous wreck and when they where in front of the bed Kylo started to peel off his many layers. Techie watched him in awe until he realized his own clothes were still on his body so he somewhat clumsily struggled out of his dirty sweater only to reveal that he wore nothing underneath it. Kylo knew this would be tough with the man barely clean but he had worse in the past. Sometimes some dirt and sweat only made him want it more and Techie’s skinny body in front of him made him hard instantly. Despite everything he was still beautiful.

Kylo was looking forward to wreck this guy’s ass and Techie seemed into it as well since his glance was on Kylo’s erect cock but there was no fear in him now. He moved forward shyly and started to trail a hand over Kylo’s muscled chest. Techie watched closely as Kylo’s chest lifted with every breath, his fingertips drawing carefully over several moles. Kylo chuckled at the touch, it tickled. The sound made Techie flinch back. With a swift motion Kylo caught his hand and pushed it back against his own chest.

“Touch whatever you like,” he said as he let go of Techie’s hand to put his own hands lightly on Techie’s shoulders. Techie was still flustered but his movements grew bolder, his hands fluttered over Kylo’s chest, his nipples and down to his groin, one of them stroking over Kylo’s erect dick, the touch at first tentative but then Techie grabbed him and Kylo couldn’t hold back a pleasured sigh.

“Yes, good, good,” he whispered close to Techie’s ear as he leaned in before kissing it. Kylo’s lips took the soft lobe between his lips to suck on it which in turn made Techie shudder and moan ever so slightly, his hand stroking Kylo in an uneven rhythm. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t enough to bring him off.

“Get on the bed,” Kylo eventually said. Techie stumbled slightly as he made his way onto the sheets, sitting his ass down on the blanket as he faced Kylo. He was nervous again.

“I will treat you well,” Kylo whispered as he drew close. With one hand he removed his bottle of personal lube from a secret compartment, then he hovered over Techie, kissing first his lips, then his neck.

“Let me worship your body. Every little piece of you.” He spoke between kisses, earning shivers and sighs as he explored the front of Techie’s body with his mouth, the bottle of lube momentarily forgotten somewhere on the sheets. He could see Techie’s hands grabbing at them, his hands twisting the fabric between his delicate fingers.

“You may still touch me,” Kylo whispered against Techie’s skin. He could hear him draw a breath to say something but before he could Kylo engulfed the tip of his erect cock with his mouth, causing whatever Techie had wanted to say to dissolve into a moan. The sound only encouraged him. Kylo could feel hands on his hair and he chuckled, causing Techie to try and buck up into his mouth but Kylo kept him down with a light touch to his hips.

“Easy,” he whispered after withdrawing.

“Sorry,” Techie said, one of his hands leaving Kylo’s hair and when Kylo looked up he could see that it served to hide Techie’s beautiful face.

“It’s fine. I wanted you to last a little bit longer,” Kylo said. His hand caressed Techie’s creamy thigh, his thumb stroking carefully over the crease at his hip. “But maybe you should come at least once before we try something more ambitious.” Before Techie could even argue anything Kylo put his mouth back on him, taking him to the root this time. His nose pressed into the copper curls. It tickled slightly. Even though Techie’s dick was of average length and easily reached the back of Kylo’s throat, Kylo was rather experienced. He swallowed him whole, the tip slipping down Kylo’s throat easily. Kylo Ren had lost his gag reflex a long time ago and it showed.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Techie muttered like a mantra, his body writhing on the sheets, then he went taut and came, making Kylo choke for a moment before he swallowed.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Techie whispered nervously, scooting back on the bed until he reached the headboard. When Kylo sat back up he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“No worries, I’m fine,” he said, a crooked grin adorning his face. He didn’t love almost choking on come but he’d allow it this time.

“I don’t even know your name but you still swallowed my come,” Techie whispered in horror from where he sat.

“It’s Kylo Ren.”

Kylo reached for the lube while Techie watched his every movement. Even though Techie had said he didn’t know the First Order there was still the slightest chance that he may have heard of him.

“Are you going to put your dick in me now?” Techie said, his fear forgotten and with a hungry look on his face as his eyes drifted down to Kylo’s erect dick. Despite his nerves he was still into it and Kylo enjoyed every second, even though his dick was almost painfully hard by now. He’d conquer this tiny ass thanks to Techie’s willingness and his own skill.

“If you allow it,” Kylo said in a calm voice despite the fire of passion in his eyes. He needed it badly. Techie visibly relaxed, his legs were splayed on the bed invitingly despite his flaccid cock.

“Yes. I want to know what it feels like,” he whispered. “At least once in my life I want to know.”

What a poor man. If everything went well, Kylo would make him feel like this more than once.

Kylo drew closer, he was hovering over Techie again so he bent down to steal another kiss. He easily made Techie open his mouth for him while his hands were already hard at work as Kylo coated some of his fingers with lube. Techie’s hand touched his arm but didn’t push him away as Kylo circled one finger on his hole, not pressing in just yet. He could feel Techie tensee below him so he kept touching him gently until he relaxed. Kylo explored Techie’s mouth as he pulled his fingers back to coat them in more lube. He stopped kissing his mouth to kiss his neck instead, sucking on the tender skin. It made Techie shiver, tiny sounds escaping his mouth. Kylo drank them in, feeling how Techie relaxed enough for him to push his first finger in slowly.

Techie hissed and tensed at first but then he breathed in deeply, unclenching around the intrusion ever so slightly. Kylo waited before he continued.

“You’re doing very well,” Kylo whispered against Techie’s skin.

By the time Kylo managed to put three fingers into Techie’s tight ass he was a writhing, moaning mess. His dick had grown hard again and he was clawing at the bed sheets. This was as good as it could possible get. Kylo decided to use the Force just a little bit to make it hurt less, just a little suggestion to Techie’s mind that it wasn’t all that bad, make the hurt go away faster so he could feel good.

He pulled his fingers out slowly. Techie looked up to him, the skin around his artificial eyes blotchy red, his face slack with lust. Kylo kissed his thigh before moving back so he could line himself up. He gave his own dick a few good pumps with his lube-slicked fist before bumping the head against Techie’s entrance. Kylo made sure to let the Force flow into him before he pushed in slowly, lacing every touch with the suggestion of soothing so that the tension around him soon became an enjoyable pressure. Techie’s hands were clawing at Kylo’s arms now, his fingers digging in, an attempt to cope with the overwhelming sensations. Tiny sounds escaped him, whimpers and moans. His eyes were closed tightly, his brows furrowed in concentration, his lips parted.

“You’re doing so well,” Kylo whispered, lacing every single word with the suggestion that all was well and good. Techie relaxed under him, his body accepting Kylo’s cock easily as he slowly but surely bottomed out, Techie taking him whole. A low moan escaped his mouth and Kylo drank the sound in, his lips seeking Techie’s. He worried the bottom lip as he waited for Techie to get used to his size, all the while concentrating on keeping up the illusion that it didn’t hurt as much as it probably should.

“Good?” Kylo said, his lips close to Techie’s ear, earning him pleased shivers.

“It’s good, it’s so good,” Techie whimpered helplessly. “You’re so big. I can feel you up to my throat.”

Kylo chuckled. This wasn’t the first time I heard anything like this but it still made him smile. Techie was sweet, he wanted to keep him, not only because he was so tight around Kylo’s cock that he could fuck him every day and never get tired of it.

He started to move, slowly at first so he could take in every single one of Techie’s little reactions. His gasps, the fluttering of his eyelids when Kylo slowly drew out and pushed back in, the way his hands grabbed at Kylo’s arms. Like little pinpricks Techie’s nails bit into his skin but Kylo didn’t stop since Techie’s face was simple bliss.

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo whispered. “So beautiful.”

And still so fucking tight around Kylo’s cock. If it weren’t for his enormous self-control he would’ve come already. He wanted to use Techie’s hole for all it was worth. And then some more.

The curve of Techie’s creamy neck looked inviting so he kissed him there again and again, his lips sucking dark marks into the delicate skin, causing Techie’s mouth to fall open wider into a long moan. Kylo changed the angle of his thrusts, paying attention to every tiny reaction, feeling around until he thought he found Techie’s prostate.

When he thought Techie could take it, Kylo sped up his thrusts, his hands next to Techie’s head on the bed, a groan ripping from his own throat. He was so close. With one hand he started to pump Techie’s leaking dick while his own thrusts became off-rhythm, his balls heavy with the need for release. Under him Techie writhed and moaned, his face a sweaty mess. Kylo closed his eyes as he concentrated on his thrusts, on the Force, on bringing Techie over the brink with him.

It didn’t take many strokes of his hand and he could feel how Techie’s cock spurt over his hands, over his own belly, at the same time Techie’s ass became insanely tight, milking Kylo’s cock hard. Only a few thrusts later Kylo couldn’t take it anymore, he bottomed out for the last time and came deep inside the cavern of Techie’s body. They were both panting hard and it took a lot out of Kylo to not just collapse on top of him.

Instead he managed to land on his side, slipping out in the process. The bed was almost too small for the two of them.

When Techie finally caught his breath he said: “You promised me the use of your refresher … You got a sonic in there too?”

“Sure,” Kylo said, his own breath calm again. He still had to concentrate to keep his Force-suggestion working. He didn’t want Techie to feel the pain too soon. He would feel it, eventually. But Kylo didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“You know,” Kylo said, propping his head up on his hand. “The First Order could use someone like you. We’re always looking for good technicians, especially for our computer systems. You would have your own quarters and the pay would significantly better than here.”

Techie smiled. The air of despair Kylo had felt on him earlier was almost completely gone.

“No offense, it’s just I was forced to work for a gang in the past,” he said, a slightly bitter tone sneaking into his voice. “I don’t think I’d like to work for one again.”

“We’re not a gang. Neither are we mercenaries,” Kylo said, his hand dancing lightly on Techie’s naked skin. He could see goosebumps forming where he touched. “We’re a military organization. We want to bring peace to the galaxy.”

“Can I think about it?” Techie said, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Kylo could see that he was torn. This might be the only good chance to get off this blasted space station and they both knew it.

“Sure,” Kylo whispered. “We would also see each other regularly there. You would work on my capital ship, the Finalizer.”

Kylo would make sure of it. Even if he had to move another technician to another ship, he would keep Techie near him.

“You’re making some good points.” Techie stretched out on the bed, then cracked the joints in his hands. “This sure isn’t how I imagined my first time but I’m not disappointed.”

“Good to know.”

“Now, where is the refresher?”

Kylo showed him, then he himself cleaned up the spunk on his skin with a moist tissue from his kit. He picked up his clothes to put himself back together somewhat. At least he put his leggings back on. He would convince Techie to come with him. But somehow he could feel that he didn’t need much more to convince him.

Kylo waited patiently for him to return, wondering how Techie might look all cleaned up.

When he came back it was with a towel around his hip. Kylo could see all the marks he had sucked into Techie’s skin. It made him grin. Following his gaze Techie put a hand to his neck. He blushed deeply.

“I think,” Techie said slowly. “I’d like a new job away from here. On your ship.”

Kylo smiled.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing so much No Man's Sky recently that the space station here was inspired by the game's space stations. *-*
> 
> There is now art for this fic by Kortesku on twitter:  
[Click!](https://twitter.com/Kortesku/status/1176942628866285568)


End file.
